


Freak

by London_The_Loser



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Protective, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_The_Loser/pseuds/London_The_Loser
Summary: A world that doesn’t except you doesn’t matter when your love is so blinding....1860s AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was originally a story I wrote about my two OC’s, Skilyn and Clouse. But I thought Connor and Evan fit pretty well too so heere y’all go!

“Ev what’s your deal?” I knew there was no way I would worm my way out of this one, but it didn’t matter. i needed to try.  
“Con, I told you, it’s nothing.”  
“What the FUCK do you mean it’s nothing you ran past MY CAFÉ in tears! Tell me why or I will just have to go find out on my own.”  
“Con, I promise I’m fine it was just a little head butting with me and my friends it’s-“  
“Last time I checked, Ev, friendly head butting doesn’t involve a bloody nose, choke marks, rope burn on the wrists and cuts and bruises all over your goddamn body.”  
I could tell with every fact that came out of Con’s voice he became more and more concerned and angry. A burning rage was plastered across his face, but his idle hands that worked with bandages and cloth were as light and gentle as a butterfly. He was so perfect.  
“So again I ask Ev, and this time if you don’t spit it out I swear to god I will go to that school myself until I have figured out who the fuck did this and murder them”  
“Con, I promise. It was just the boys hitting me around because I tried to take their stuff and-“  
“Ev.”  
I stopped dead in my sentence. Con had dropped him medical supplies on the floor and held my shoulders tightly, his nose inches from mine with a dead serious expression.  
“Ev Please. You don’t get tied up and beat from stealing someone’s things. What did they do to you? Can’t you see it’s hurting me...”  
“I... they.... they made fun of me for liking someone. Said I liked someone I shouldn’t. Said it was bad. So one of em tied my wrists back with a rope so they would get a square shot.”  
“Evan.”  
I felt his hands wrap around my back as I melted into the embrace. I wanted to cry, oh I wanted to sob into that bakers apron draped over Con. But before I could break down I sat up and tried to compose myself.  
“Do you think I can stay for a bit?”  
“Yeah, but I’m goin on break soon. Wanna come out to the willow with me? I got some extra smokes if you want.”  
“Yeah. Sure.”  
Soon enough I found myself leaning against the bark of a weeping willow, Con sitting above me suspended by a sturdy branch.  
“So, who’s the lucky girl?”  
“What?”  
“You said you had a crush on someone. Who is it?”  
“I... it’s.... it’s.... you.”  
Dead silence split through the air like a knife, slicing through any light hearted mood and replacing it with uncomfortable air and regret filled thoughts.  
“Ev....”  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have-“  
“Evan calm down!”  
“NO. It’s wrong! It’s bad it’s... its... I can’t! They said it was bad they told me I was a freak I don’t want to be a freak Con!”  
I heard his feet hit the ground, and his gentle arms wrap around my frail body.  
“Don’t you dare ever say that again.”  
“But it’s wrong. I shouldn’t-“  
I couldn’t finish my sentence, sobs choked my words and all I could do was cry.  
“I don’t want to be different. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be this way. And you probably hate m-“  
My eyes widened when I felt Con’s lips against mine.  
“I don’t care if they think your a freak. Your so perfect. I never deserved someone like you.”


	2. Freak///Perfect

“Evan Hansen?”  
“Y-Yeah....?”  
“Your probably confused as to why we called you in today, Evan.”  
“Y-ye-es. Did I d-do-o something w-w-wrong?”  
“Not exactly. We just wanted to talk to you about your.... matter of controversy.”  
********  
“What happened, Ev?”  
“Nothing Con-“  
“Stop fucking saying nothing!”  
“I don’t want you worrying about me!”  
“Evan fucking Hansen you tell me right now!”  
“They want to send me to a conversation camp!”  
********  
“Evan run away with me! We can be happy together.... somewhere else!”  
“Connor I need to go-“  
“Please Ev I cant loose you-“  
“I don’t have a choice Connor!”  
********  
“What, freak? Off to go to your camp of other little freaks? Gunno go insane while they zap out your insides? Maybe they’ll stick a rod in there and try to fix whatever had gone wrong!”  
“F-fuck o-off-f-f.”  
“Awwww did the freak learn a new word from his dumbass freak of a boyfriend.”  
“G-go f-fucking away-ay....”  
“No Evan, we don’t need to! We’re perfect. Your just a freak”  
********  
“You can’t even stand up for yourself, freak? God how pathetic. Maybe they should just fry your brain instead of try to fix it-“  
“He doesn’t need to fucking defend himself. That’s my goddamn job. Now step the fuck away from him before I hit you with more than a few colorful words.”  
********  
“Connor you can’t keep doing that.”   
“Evan just let me protect you-“  
“You need to stop getting yourself into that shit-“  
“NO! Because I love you and I can’t let-“  
“WHAT IF THERE RIGHT CONNOR?! WHAT IF WE ARE FREAKS!”  
********  
“Connor please-“  
“Get the FUCK away from me Hansen!”  
“Connor there going to take me away and I don’t want to go Connor please-“  
“Don’t you wanna get fixed Evan? If we’re such freaks then why don’t you go and get yourself cured?!”  
“Con-“  
“FUCK OFF HANSEN!”  
********  
“Evan Hansen?”  
“P-pres-sent...”  
“Please take a seat in section 32. The train will depart shorty.”  
********  
“Mr. Hansen may I please ask you to refrian from further struggle?”  
“MMmpHh!”  
“Thank you sir, this will only take a second.”  
********  
“Mr. Hansen? It’s time for your session.”  
“P-plea-ease.... c-can I j-ju-ust skip this o-one?”  
“That kind of behavior is unexeptable. Did Connor teach you such disrespectful ways?”  
“N-no-o-!”  
“Lying is a sin Mr. Hansen. And sins call for further punishment. Up now, your session leader is waiting.”  
********  
“C-Connor you can’t b-be-e here! Th-they’ll h-hurt-urt y-y-AH-“  
“DONT FUCKING TOUCH HIM-!”  
“I’m very sorry Mr. Connor Murphy, but lying is a sin. And sins call for further punishment.”  
“What the fuck-!”  
“Mr. Hansen swore he hated you ever since you broke his heart. Lying is a sin, and sins call for punshiment.”  
“YOU FUCKING WHORE GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM-“  
“Such language is ungodly. Ungodly things call for further punishment, Mr. Murphy.”  
*********  
“Connor don’t!”  
“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”  
“Connor please-!”  
“HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!”  
“Mr. Murphy such reckless violence is unnecessary-“  
“BULLSHIT! YOU HURT HIM! YOU FUCKING FREAKS HURT HIM!”  
“Connor please your going to get hurt!”  
“WHAT KIND OF HEARTLESS MONSTERS WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING SOMEONE LIKE EV! HES SO PERFECT OKAY?!”  
“CONNOR!”  
*********  
“I can help you out, but you need to go quickly?”  
“Why are you helping us?”  
“Please, I’m your only option right now. If you want to get out follow me right now.”  
“....fine.”  
*********  
“Connor-“  
“Evan. Run. Run and don’t look back. Run away from the bad people. Run away from this fucked up reality. Go be happy. Find a sweet girl who can take care of you-“  
“Connor please I’m not leaving you here with them-“  
“I can fucking keep them off you! Just go! Go before they kill you! Go before they fucking shoot!”  
“Connor wait-“  
“GO!”  
*********  
“Y-you-ou.... should have run....”  
“Connor.... Connor no no no no no Connor please keep your eyes open please I’m not leaving here without-“  
“Evan. You can’t carry yourself and me on that leg. Go before you loose too much blood. Find help. Please Evan, for me...”  
“Connor...?”  
“I love you Evan....”  
“Connor? Connor?!”  
“Y-you’ve... you’ve never.... never been a freak Evan.... please.... your.... your so... s-so per-perfe-ect a-and.... and.....”  
“Connor?! CONNOR!”  
*********  
“Evan Hansen?”  
“Yes.”  
“I would like to talk to you about the disappearance of Connor Murphy.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“It is my understanding that it has been three years since you were found wounded in an abandoned cellar, but you had said you weren’t ready to share. So what made you feel that you could finally share your side of the story?”  
“I loved him. I did. But he’s gone now. I know he is.... but what really happened was far darker than any story you have been told-“  
“We have grown to know the story of a rape incident in the abandoned cellar, then the man convicted shot and killed Connor Murphy-“  
“The man you arrested is innocent. Always has been. Your fools if you can’t see the real darkness lurking in your town. I have scars to prove it. I have scars and Connor has them too.”

 

Evan felt his legs tremble as he stood up. The interviewer looked startled at his sudden change of position.   
“Sir...?”  
“He has scars.... scars that I don’t.... he has scars that I wish I had.... h-he wasn’t supposed to l-leave-ve me....”  
“Mr. Hansen-“  
“DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!”  
A shift in mood fell over the room. The last thing he would ever say.... let’s see here. Evan turned towards the recorder holding the pad and paper. A crazed smirk and an eye roll... perfect... and then the final Connor Murphy touch... a giddy giggle....  
“The Church of Godly Saints you dumb fucks”  
Hand in pocket.  
Metal in his hand.  
Draw hand out.  
Cock it.  
Rest hand on trigger.   
Aim.  
Pull.  
Darkness.


End file.
